Defeating the Darkness Within
by CrazyeyeCazz
Summary: When Harry finds Draco lying on the ground, beaten, bloody and bruised his life takes a rather interesting turn, and the raven haired man discovers the darkness not only around him, but from within.HPDM SLASH. Maybe MPREG. Rated M
1. Epilogue

**Defeating a Darkness Inside **

Hey everyone. Well, here is another stab at writting a fanfic, sorry if it is a little bit on the iffy side, but I am a first time writter. Please review, anything recieved shows me that you care enough to take your time so it will be appriciated. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer:- I own none of the Harry Potter trademarks and/or characters, story, merchandise and affiliates. I do notearn a profit from any stories here andafter published.

**_Discoveries_**

For some, there comes a moment where one suddenly finds himself perched upon a rock face overlooking jagged rocks and a crashing sea that swirls violently at the foot of the cliff.

Standing high on the ledge, emotions run high; the adrenaline rushing through veins like fire to a trail of oil.

The wishing thought of darkness, the touch of a shadow as thoughts turn to the plummet down of the abyss below.

That barrier of fear, the one that prevents any act that dares to challenge the balance between living and death itself – halting suicide, a struggle for life…

Death could wait another day, thought the boy, turning away from the foreboding edge. A whisper of a shadow caught his attention, but only for a moment as it suddenly vanished from sight. Perturbed, but deciding to think no more of it, he trudged towards his car. A mild thought struck him, he hoped he'd locked said car before his sudden delusional despair had taken him earlier.

"Ah, still here," he murmured, running a hand through his hair, revealing eyes the color of emerald.

As he withdrew a small key out of his pocket the shadow suddenly appeared again. It was lurking at the corner of his vision, barely able to be seen.

He called out, hoping to bring it out of hiding.

His only answer was the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks off the edge of the cliff and the whisper of the breeze as it flowed through the trees.

Pausing only for a moment, the raven haired man started towards where he could still see the shadow. As he edged closer to the oddly distorted image, he distinctly heard moaning and gasps of pain. Quickening his pace, the boy rounded the bush the shadow seemed to have hidden behind. Glancing down, he saw someone he had expected to never see again.

"Malfoy?"


	2. Pondering thoughts

**Defeating the Darkness Inside**

Here it is, the first chapter on what I hope will be a long but entertaining story. Please review, I love hearing comments (Whether bad or good, I'm not fussy) Enjoy!

Disclaimer:- Own nothing

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy gasped again as another ripple of pain ran through his body.

"Gods Malfoy – what happened!"

He bent to reach out for Malfoy as he spoke, but received nothing but a garbled response from the other. Malfoy turned his head to the side and coughed up blood, spattering it over the grass and leaving it to run down his chin.

"Potter," he began weakly. "I came to…"

His words trailed away as he suddenly collapsed, body going limp.

Frowning slightly, the boy known as Harry Potter leaned down and picked up his adversary, surprised to find that he did not struggle under the weight of the body.

Here in his arms was the person who had always picked on himself and his friends ever since they first laid eyes on each other about 7 years ago.

And here he was now, Draco Malfoy Prince of Idiotic Darkness, Slytherin extraordinaire – unconscious and vulnerable.

He allowed his eyes to trail over the other boy, taking in the sight of blood on milky white skin; already the blood had begun to dry and darken.

After reaching his car, he opened up the passenger side and awkwardly settled Malfoy in. He quickly ducked into the backseat and grabbed a few spare jumpers that he'd haphazardly thrown in at some point, and returned with them for Malfoy to help support him in the seat – he needed to make sure Malfoy stayed upright in the seat, even if he simply leaned against the window and at least by tying the jumpers carefully around the other boy it would keep him stable.

Harry faltered for a moment, preparing to close the passenger door. He noticed for the first time in his life that Malfoy actually looked peaceful. Lines that had previously marred his face from contempt or smugness were gone, leaving behind the unguarded serene face before him.

Malfoy was unmasked. He looked _human_.

Harry snapped out of his momentary reverie and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove, contemplating the last time he'd actually seen Malfoy.  
It had been up on the Astronomy Tower last year, and he'd been given the task of killing the one and only Albus Dumbledore. He could still remember the struggle of emotions Malfoy had gone through, finally failing his task and refusing to kill Dumbledore. Death Eaters stormed the tower, Snape among them.

It was the potion teacher himself who pulled out his wand and did the deed Malfoy could not bring himself to do. Dumbledore had died that night. Harry shivered in memory.

He had never hated anyone more than Voldemort until that night. And now Snape stood firmly on his 'most-hated' list.

He had once felt the same about Malfoy, thinking no more of the poor than the annoying little prick he seemed to be. But that night, he'd seen things in Malfoy worthy of sympathy and now Harry no longer felt the urge to punish or hate Malfoy, but to help him – save him even.

Determined to help Malfoy change his life and guide him down a path the boy should have taken years ago.

When Harry had left Hogwarts, he went and lived with his uncle until the age of 17 at which point he was granted the pass of his driver's license and obtained an apparition permit. He bought a muggle flat in London and a car with money he had managed to save and earn.

It was decided that he would drive to the last place he and Dumbledore had visited before the elder man's death – the Cliffside where the cave was hidden.

The questions of whom R.M.B was and how they had found out about Voldemort's Horcruxes had plagued Harry ever since finding that parchment, and the locket that had contained the note was hung around his neck, serving as a constant reminder of what he was to do.

Idly making note of his surroundings, Harry wondered if he would ever come back to his quaint little town again in the future. Free from the pressure of killing Voldemort, free from the title of 'the boy who lived'. Would he live as a man, no longer a boy – would he survive long enough to reach an old age?

What found itself crawling into Harry's thoughts the most, was the question of if he'd ever be able to be with someone whom he could share his inner most feelings with – a soul mate.

Malfoy rolled over and mumbled something incoherent, alerting Harry slightly. Grey eyes swept towards Harry, blearily gazing into emerald green before falling once again into unconsciousness.

Harry used one hand to keep control of the steering wheel, but with the other he reached out towards Malfoy and tactfully shifted him closer to the window to keep him upright.

"That's right," Harry spoke softly. "Save your energy Malfoy, you'll need it when I'm through with you"


	3. Upon awakening

_**Hey all, I'm back and have finally updated!!! It has been a tumultuous time between updates, and without the support and enthusiasm from the reviewers, I would probably have chucked this story out. As it is, the writing may have varied in a small degree, but nothing to drastic, and hopefully for the better. I must thank my beta tehalz for continuing on my writing journey. And last but not least, thankyou to all who have reviewed!!!**_

Enjoy!

_I may or may not be continuing with the mpreg theme. I am also undecided as to who I would choose, as this scene has played a major part in the shaping of this stories plot for me_

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the Harry Potter trademarks and/or characters, story, merchandise and affiliates. I do note earn a profit from any of the stories published.**

_**Upon Awakening…**_

As the sun peeked though the slight crack in the curtains, Draco Malfoy opened his eyes blearily for the first time in what had felt like many days. He lay there quietly listening to the sounds of birds singing in the background and the low hum of nearby traffic. For a few minutes Draco thought he was still dreaming. He suddenly shot out of bed as he realized, and not to soon, that he had no recollection of how he got here. He did not even know where 'here' was.

"Bollocks," he said thought himself, "What have I gone and gotten myself into this time?"

The last thing Draco could remember was taking a brisk stroll in the garden at the manor after a rather heated discussion with his parents involving marriage to a one miss Pansy-pug-face-Parkinson. Well, she was not that bad really, aside from the fact that every time Draco was even within breathing distance, she would try to woo him at every possible advance. 'No sensibility,' Draco thought. He could do much better. He voiced these concerns to his dad who swiftly brushed them aside saying something to the affect that Draco would do exactly what he told him to do, or there would be worse things to face than a week in the dungeons of the manor. Draco, no longer able to contain his frustration, stormed out of the room in a flurry of robes and sent the house elves running as he strode through the Dining room, and out the doors towards the manor gardens, growling at anything that got in his way.

"I can't marry that..that..girl," he voiced to himself.

The truth was that Draco was unsure of whether he fancied girls at all. After a few occasional flings here and there throughout his schooling years with both genders, Draco had decided that women just didn't cut it for him. So naturally, Pansy's advances did little to stimulate Draco's libido. He decided to head for the lake. As he passed through a dense cluster of bushes everything suddenly went black.

And now he had woken up to find himself in this rather stylish room, dressed in white cotton and aside from a few cuts and bruises and the apparent loss in memory, absolutely fine. Draco wondered what had happened these last few days and all thought was on finding his clothes and getting back to the manor as soon as possible. But none to soon he heard footsteps approaching the door. Draco stood stunned as the door opened to reveal a person he hoped he'd never have to see again in his life time.

Harry Potter stood framed in the doorway, holding a tray of pumpkin juice and blueberry danishes. He walked in and placed the tray down on the table by the window. Draco just stood in the centre of the room, gazing openly at his once school arch nemesis. Harry turned and broke the silence.

"I trust that you had a good rest?" he enquired.

Draco choked on his own tongue as the reply came out barely audibly.

"_yeah_….I mean, yes thankyou."

"Excellent, then I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast. There is a bathroom a-joining this room, through that door," pointing to the left hand wall where sure enough, a door appeared as if it had grown out of thin air. "There are towels in the linen closet and I have laid out some spare cloths on the heater in the bathroom, be sure to let me know if they're your size," he asserted, as he walked towards the door.

"And, ohh, I almost forgot," he said. "Be sure you're ready and meet me downstairs in the living room in half an hour, do not be late." This last point was emphasized with a hint of command.

Draco didn't manage to say a word as the door closed gently behind Harry. He continued to stare dumbfounded at the door. He couldn't believe what had just happened.'What on earth was Harry Potter doing here? And being civil to him no less?' Draco wished he had a little more time to figure out exactly what was going on, but as it was, he had just wasted 10 minutes contemplating the back of the wooden door leading from his room to the world beyond. Draco headed for the shower and decided that he'd see where this mystery led to he didn't particularly want to deal with a pissed off Potter this early in the morning either.

Draco took a long soak in the shower and put on the garments set out for him. A beautifully tailored red button up shirt with faint pinstripes running down the front with a pair of pinstripe black pants and a very beautiful pair of black leather shoes completed the outfit. Draco left the top two buttons undone and his shirt slightly un-tucked, for a casual yetmodern look. He wondered what products Potter would keep in his bathroom cabinet and was surprised to see that he owned an expansive amount of hair and skin products, as well as several bottles of expensive perfume which only Trudy Bells Delicious Smells in Diagon alley supplied.

Draco styled his hair in a ruffled but neat look and took a good look at himself in the floor length mirror that stood bedside the sauna. Draco was impressed. So all those years Draco had seen Harry walking around in clothes that were always 10 sizes to big for him, he never realized that Harry was a metro-sexual waiting to be released from the drab and dreary articles that had been given to him as 'clothing'. Draco continued to admire himself in the mirror. 20 minutes later, Draco made his way to the living room, somewhat more confident then 45 minutes ago. Harry was sitting on a leather couch, staring at him through expressionless eyes as he entered. Harry stood and walked over to where he was standing just inside the door frame.

"You're late, Draco," he said, as he continued to stare.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied haughtily.

Harry's eyes flashed slightly in annoyance. "I don't ever want to see you late again, do you understand?"

Draco stared transfixed into those cold eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little fear at the man standing in front of him. Draco could only nod as his mouth felt glued shut.

"Good," replied Harry, as his eyes returned to there usual emerald green colour. "We are going out for the day and will be having lunch elsewhere…and ohh, another thing before I forget, I am not letting you go until you tell me exactly why it is that no less than a week ago you tried to kill me on that cliff top."

Draco suddenly felt an unknown desire to run. He ran to the door but as he grasped the handle, a chilling feeling went up his arm like a stab of ice and pierced his heart. Draco leapt back clutching his chest.

"We are bonded together through a simple yet impermeable bond in which only the caster can remove. I shall remove it when you tell me exactly what you were doing that day."

Draco advanced towards Harry and spluttered, "You bloody bastard, let me out!"

"I told you already Draco, until you tell me exactly why it was that you wanted to kill me, then I'm afraid that I can't let you go anywhere." With that Harry strode to the door.

"Wait," Draco muttered. "I have one tiny little problem."

"And what would that be?" Harry responded, turning to face him.

"I cannot actually remember anything past when I had an argument with my parents. I don't remember where I have been, or what I've been doing!"

Harry looked at Draco puzzled. "This is very disturbing," muttered Harry to himself.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Draco cried in astonishment.

"Well, there's nothing we can do until your memories return," Harry shrugged. "And anyway, I'm hungry, and we can hardly afford to starve ourselves before our big day."

"Where are we going exactly?" questioned Draco

"Ohh… you'll see soon enough." With that Harry turned the handle and was out the door.

Draco had no choice but to follow. He had a feeling that whatever plans Harry had made for the day would not agree with Draco one little bit.

**Please review!!!!!!**


	4. Wise Old Man

Wise Old Man

Hello again everyone, It has been a very long time since I last laid eyes on this story and decided to pick it up once again and continue. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, I have gotten halfway through the next chapter, so hopefully we should see it up in a week or two (uni assignments permitting) I am still a little unsure as to the direction of this story as this was orginally a HBP cannon, but I may alter the chapters slightly at a later date to ensure I stick to one story (all these little blot bunnies running around:P) Next chapter ensures to be a goodie. I have also not had the story Beta'd, so if you would like to beta this work or future chapters, please let me know via email. Thankyou again for your very generous paitence, Please enjoy the next installment!:)

**Disclaimer:- I own none of the Harry Potter trademarks and/or characters, story, merchandise and affiliates. I do not earn a profit from any stories here and after published.**

All was quiet, still and unmoving.

A soft wind blew through the trees and tickled the men's necks as Harry and Draco made their way up the twisted and overgrown path. The wind suddenly died down as they approached a group of thorny bushes and vines that hung off the tall old oaks. The reminded Draco of the meetings his father and grandfather would hold at Malfoy Manor when he was a little boy. They would often meet in the forest bordering on the Malfoy Estate in a clearing deep in the heart of the forest. These wizards would be as old as Dumbledore, who was considered a ripe old age himself. They would meet in the clearing and discuss the upcoming attack on this young boy, whom Draco was later to discover was Harry Potter.

The forest, although contained these sinister meetings, with the occasional sacrifice, although was not homely, did not feel as unpleasant. The trees were rotten to the core, more evil than Voldemort at the rise of his power, and held the knowledge of the world and all its battles of the human race. They were twisted and dark and remained watchful of the strangers intruding in their home.

Draco did not feel at ease in this old forest. He felt the presence was menacing, almost a quiet suffocating and foreboding as they trudged deeper and deeper into the ever-darkening quiet. The brambles hanging off the near by bushes reached out across the path like large groping claws in large thickets, trying to block the way of the oncoming travelers. They were continually catching their robes and they became further entangled as they struggled harder. Harry blasted his way out setting the brambles ablaze. Draco followed suit, and soon enough they were released. The forest retreated slightly at the attack, and although no longer impeded the traveler's way, ensured that the travelers were felt to be very unwelcome. They continued to walk further through the dense undergrowth. Draco was not sure how much more of this he could bear. It was clear the forest was wounded and would not forget these strangers. The continued further into the forest and the further they staggered, the more Draco felt as if he should just turn back and run like hell out of there.

"Harry, where in the name of Merlins grey beard are you taking me?" Draco cried frustrated and just a little scared seeing no to be no end in sight. Harry didn't reply and continued to trudge along the now well-worn path.

"Come on Potter, we've been walking now for nearly two hours, can we at least take a short break?"

"We're almost there", he whispered, almost to himself.

They continued on this way for almost half an hour, before the path opened onto a large clearing. Draco beheld a cozy little cottage nestled comfortably in this secluded little corner of the world. A small billow of smoke coiled like a snake through sand, out of the chimney and over the dark canopy of trees and high above them, disappearing in the gleaming sun.

A little garden containing lavender and cherry blossom flowers littered the garden. Draco spotted a beautiful apple tree standing of to one side of the garden, with large leaves and juicy ripe red apples hanging of the branches. The yard was scattered with old boots and rusty garden tools peeked out of more overgrown parts of the garden. An old and rusty wheelbarrow sat in the corner of the clearing, filled to the brim with fresh, clear, crisp rainwater, and several little birds bathing in its cool depths. The house looked more homely than anything that Draco had ever seen, a place to come to when the troubles of the world became too much, the perfect oasis.

Harry carefully made his way up the cobbled path towards the door, Draco following suit and continued to gaze mindlessly at the garden, deeply breathing in the scent of lavender and mildew. Despite the fact that the house was way out in the middle of…well only Harry knew, Draco recognised some of the plants in the gardens as those belonging to the colder climates. 'He must still be in England', thought Draco as Harry gently rapped on the door. The door opened and Harry entered the golden orange haze. Draco was not sure whether he should enter, but only saw it fit that he should enquire about the garden, and perhaps seek the genius who managed to combine both exotics and natives together in such harmony.

Draco peered through the crack and caught a glimpse of a large hearth ablaze with a roaring fire. The flames licked the top of the hearth that crackled and snapped invitingly. Draco entered and made his way to where he could hear the soft murmur of voices. Harry invited Draco to sit down across from him as Harry sat and spoke to the old man sitting on an oversized chintz arm chair that look like it had come straight from the Gryffindor common room (draco was fortunate enough to have visited the common room when he found the secret entrance that lead directly from the dungeons into the tower). The chair was old and worn and on it slumped an old man, probably about Dumbledore's age, or a little older. Draco studied the features that beset this old man and wondered why Harry would drag him all the way here in the middle of nowhere to see a man he clearly did not know. Draco thought he had a very familiar face. His dark chocolate eyes resembled that of a pureblood family, but it simply escaped him who this person could be. The grey hair and beard was absolutely no help, as was the now crinkling, freckled skin. Although it appeared that this man was clearly on his last legs, he still held a fire in those brown eyes that was the result of deep reflection.

Draco sat across from Harry and the old man. As Draco pondered over this mysterious person, Harry spoke to the old man of what had happened, and why they were now here.

"So, he attacked you?"

"Yeah, it was a little off- putting, and to think if I had waited not a moment longer, I may not be here", Harry replied, shuddering.

"And you say he's Draco Malfoy", the old man questioned, turning his piercing gaze to Draco, "He looks a lot different to when I last saw him."

"Still the same poncy, annoying git", Harry muffled.

"Aahh", chuckled the old man deeply.

Draco glanced at Harry evilly.

"So…" said the old man "What brings you out here Harry? I have not seen you in a very long time."

"Well…" I was actually hoping you could help me?"

"Sure, name it."

"It's rather complex…it involves you re-entering the wizarding world."

Suddenly his features darkened. The eyes that were once a chocolate brown turned almost black, as his face contorted into a painful expression.

"You ask too much….how dare you come in here requesting from me something that…you know I'd never…that you could even…", blithered the man, sputtering with as much disgust as he could muster, as if Harry had requested he jump into a vat of dragon acid.

"I know I ask a lot of you, but I know that Hermione wouldn't want you to stay here, shackled in this little hut, out of reach, beyond the comfort of friends and those that love you", Harry explained earnestly.

At this, his features softened and he collapsed back into the chair. Tears begun leaking out of the corner of his eyes and lightly trickled down his face and into his soft, scraggly beard.

"Please, don't mention what Hermione would, or would not, have wanted. We will never know."

The old man continued to weep into his hands and Harry couldn't help but feel a slight prickling behind his eyes. The memories of his best friend were often too much for Harry to bear.

Harry turned to Draco and saw that his expression was mirrored in the face of his enemy. Draco was struggling to maintain his haughty, composed expression, and had too turned away from the distressing scene in front of him.

"Hermione is dead." Draco whispered sadly, almost to himself.

Harry heard this revelation and was intrigued, but thought to ask Draco of its meaning later. He instead turned to the old man.

"Please, it is very important. It's a matter of life and death."

He looked into his best friend's eyes and saw a long forgotten fire flare again.

"Ok, but only for you Harry. There is one condition though…", he said as he struggled to keep a smile from breaking through his miserable demeanor, "…only if Malfoy can guess who I am."

"What!" cried Malfoy indignantly, "How in the hell am I meant to know who you are, I've only just met you today?"

"Think long and hard Malfoy, you've known this person all your life, you just don't recognize him because it has been a little while since you've seen him", said Harry.

"Why do I care who he is, it's not my problem, it's not as if it is my life in danger."

At that, Harry's expression turned serious "As a matter of fact Malfoy, that's precisely the reason why I have asked for help."

Malfoy's composure turned from haughty to scared in matter of seconds. "What do you mean? How is my life in danger? And why didn't you tell me this before we stepped out of the door this morning, potty?" said Draco, trembling with anger. If Potter knew something about his safety, then surely he should be the first one informed of its possible destruction.

"First", replied Harry, "you were in no position to ask any sensible questions, and second…" smirked Harry "I was in no mood to answer you."

Draco just looked at Harry as if that is the first intelligent thing he had ever said.

"My god, Potter, there's a brain in there after all," said Malfoy.

"Well gents, as fun as this is, a deal is a deal" interrupted the old man, growing rather impatient.

"I don't know, you could be anybody, although you remind me of… you know that Weasly that always hung off your shoulder…what was his name…?"

"I believe you mean Ron?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah, that was him, but… isn't he dead?"

"Very bluntly put, but yes, the general belief in the Wizarding community is that he died just after the war, after Hermione..." He halted, a tear escaping his emerald green eyes as he quickly wiped away the trail that had clung to his skin by that one traitorous tear.

Draco was quick to note that this was neither the time nor the place to question him about the past. There was clearly a lot that Draco had missed in the past few years that made him almost sad of lost contact of people he knew, even if they were his most hated and feared enemy and his red headed side kick. Familiar ground, Draco reasoned, that is what he missed. Changing the subject, Draco again averted attention back to their prior discussion. "So, he's not dead then?"

"No Malfoy, not quite", said the old man, addressing Malfoy directly for the first time since his arrival.

Draco studied the old man closer and drew back slightly in horror. Here was Ronald Weasley, sitting before him as a very old man.

"What the hell? But…but… the daily prophet said you'd… potter said you'd…what the hell is going on Potter?!" yelled draco, rounding on Harry.

I told you this morning Malfoy, it wouldn't be a pleasant day.

"But how are you standing here? You're dead!"

"Clearly not", replied Ron, amused at his nemesis's expression.

"I think I need a drink", said Draco, clearly to shocked to think of anything else to say.

"We don't have time to tell you the whole story at the moment, but all you need to know is that although he still hates you, he wants to help you."

"Yeah Malfoy, so you better be nice to me."

"Yeah right, Weaselby, I'll be nice to you when Harry marries a hippogriff."

A slightly alarming smirk crossed Harry's features and settled on a disdainful look.

"You will be nice to Ron, Malfoy, or else there will be…unfortunate consequences", he stated calmly.

"Alright Potter", replied Draco, slightly fearing what might happen least he overstep the line, "I'll be nice to Weas…Ron."

"Excellent", continued Ron. "Now that that's sorted, what's the trouble?"

"Well, apart from him being a spoilt prat, this git has landed himself in some major trouble."

"What happened?" queried Ron.

Harry finished explaining the story from beginning to end "… and that's how we came to ask for your help."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Ron rather wearily.

"Well, there's no definite plan yet, but we need you to say you'll be on board."

"Hang on one minute!" interrupted Draco, "Can you please catch me up, considering it is _my_ life we are talking about?"

"Let's see Malfoy, what did you do? Oh, that's right, you attacked the wizarding world's saviour, and, oh yeah, you failed!" said Ron scathingly.

"But I can't remember doing anything to Potter" replied Draco defensively.

"Yeah right Malfoy, I don't believe you!" retorted Ron, "You've always envied Harry, always tried to crush your opponents, especially Harry."

"That may have been the case a couple of years ago, Weaselby, but times have changed and I honestly cannot remember anything after I'd walked out into the garden at my estate."

"Honesty! From a Malfoy! That's rich" flared Ron.

"Wait a sec Ron, I don't think he's lying" said Harry thoughtfully, "When I found him, his eyes were curiously black and he wasn't coherent."

"Ha ha, very funny Potter, who would want to possess me?"

"I don't know, but that's the first thing we must find out", replied Harry.

You can't remember anything ?" asked Ron anxiously, "But why didn't you say something before?"

"Didn't think it mattered much, as long as I was away from Pansy and… never mind", Draco stopped suddenly.

"Yes, continue," prompted Ron "I'm intrigued. Tell us Malfoy, what has this to do with Pansy?"

"Nothing", replied Draco shortly, "and anyway, I already guessed who you are, now you have to help me."

"No, I'm intrigued!" replied Ron curiously.

"Leave it Ron, next time", said Harry, studying Draco quietly.

Draco turned away from Ron's curious glance and stared deeply into the flames. An awkward pause ensued. Harry suddenly snapped from his reverie.

"Well, we must be off" Harry stated.

Ron rose from his chair slowly and turned to Harry, slightly wincing.

"There's only one slight problem Harry", said Ron with a grin adorning his features, " I cannot remove the curse without….you know", said Ron suggestively.

"Ahh of course", replied Harry.

Harry turned to Draco "Come on git, we have another old friend to see."

"But, what's going on?" asked Draco, rather nervous, not sure if he wanted to meet any more 'old friends'.

"He may be able to help Malfoy as well", offered Ron.

"Hey, that's an idea", replied Harry.

"I don't like the sound of this", stated Draco nervously.

"Well draco, as you are now well aware, whatever doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, so prepare for an early death or a hell of a lot more fun", stated Harry rather deviously.

Please review!


	5. Remembering Hermione

Remembering Hermione

Hey everyone! It has taken such a long time, and for a while I gave up on this story! but your replies got me to kick it into gear, so here is the 5th Chapter! please, no flames but constructive criticism (or even complements!) are always welcome :) I have not beta'd this as I just wanted to get it up ASAP. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for sticking with me :)

A/N: I do not own anything I have written (except the plot) everything is J.K Rowlings wonderful work :)

The world stood silently waiting, undisturbed.

The only sounds came from the light tap of the knife as she contemplated her next move.

She sat on the edge of the bath, her nightgown shredded and scattered all over the black tiled floor amongst the shards of broken glass. The slow drip of the water was echoing in the background.

She slowly drew the knife lightly along the skin of her forearm, feeling the blades sharp contours biting into her flesh. It gently parted the skin, and rich burgundy red blood spilled forth and down her arm, pooling at the bottom of her feet.

She drew the knife again and sunk it deep into the flesh, cutting muscles and cleaving flesh and sinew from bone. She withdrew the knife and let it clatter to the floor. The blood formed little rivulets down her arm.

She slowly lowered herself into the chilling water and let her arms hanging loosely over the side of the bath.

She plunged her head beneath the icy depths, the pain in her arm becoming apparent. She resurfaced, painfully inhaling the cold and misty air surrounding her . "This is it", she thought, as she lay shivering in the icy water.

She knew that her demise imminent.

With a last burst of energy, she gripped the side of the bath and slowly pulled herself out from the murky water. She slipped and staggered as she crossed the floor, shredding the bottoms of her feet as she made her way over to the hand basin.

Blood soaked through the towel lying of the floor. It looked as if someone had painted the walls in red paint. She collapsed as her feet gave way to a sharp pain where the glass had cut her feet, down to the bone. Blood began to congeal on her face and hands as she lay there in a dizzy haze.

Her brown curly hair lay soaked and cut on the floor. Her pale, skinny body began to shudder from the drop of temperature. She crawled over to the medicine cabinet and heaved herself up onto her feet.

She glanced into the mirror and witnessed for the first time her pale and deathly reflection staring back at her through cold and lifeless eyes. She recognized the scar that ran from the left earlobe to the right, running along her slender neck. Her eyes lit up in fear at the memory of that day. She could not handle the pain anymore. The years of torment had left her a broken and barely recognizable person.

She reached for the cabinet door, withdrew a potion, and stared its thickly congealed black contents.

She, of course, new the exact ingredients needed to make this particular potion, as she was its creator.

She unscrewed the lid and slowly began to tip the tasteless contents into her open mouth and down her slender throat. She spat and gagged as the potion coated her throat in a thick layer of a poisonous tar-like substance. Every breath after that had became a struggle as her body fought feebly to remain conscious.

She felt the icy grip of death clawing at her soul, dragging her further down into the void.

Never had she felt so close to death as she did now.

Her heart was broken, like the shards of glass imbedded in her feet. Slowly, ever so slowly, she slipped into an unconscious state. She was floating in complete nothingness.

A speck of light appeared and began to grow larger and larger. She felt compelled to move towards it and yet she felt that she had to move away.

She finally gave in, allowing the light to take her away, to an unknown fate.

Hermione knew no more…

"Harry…Harry snap out of it." Draco exclaimed, slapping Harry hard on the check.

"You're meant to be leading the way out of this nightmare, not staring off into space while these demonic trees decide how they want to kill us!"

At this, Harry's gaze suddenly became aware of where they were and took in the distressed and pissed off look Malfoy was shooting at him. Harry suddenly broke out into a rich laughter that filled the menacing forest with long forgotten mirth and merriment. Harry had forgotten how much Malfoy's annoyed expression gave him satisfaction.

"What were you thinking anyway?"

"Nothing", Harry replied, "Just remembering…. Never mind."

"No really, Potter, what could you find so engrossing that you had to stop dead in your tracks, right when we entered the most forbidding forest on the bloody continent?

"Do you remember that time in 7th grade, when you fell down the stairs and had almost broken every bone in your body?"

"Yes", Draco replied cautiously.

"Well… that's not what I was thinking off, because frankly, that was not funny at all", Harry chuckled, walking swiftly away.

"Very funny, you should get a stand up act you are soooo hilarious", Draco exclaimed sarcastically.

"Come on Malfoy, we have things to do and they don't include standing around all day", said Harry distantly.

Draco mumbled to himself as he made his way down the path after him.

They finally reached the gravel road they had come in on and walked silently over to the car, each lost in their own thoughts. They climbed into the car and started to drive away, back towards London. Draco was contemplating his coming fate when Harry suddenly took an unexpected turn and veered onto an entirely unused road that wound on for miles.

"Honestly Potter, I'm getting a little scared now, how are we going to turn Weasley back into a young adult? Voldemort was the only wizard who was able to perform that complex piece of magic and we remember the results?" Harry continued to stare ahead, hearing the ghosts of screams from those defenseless children, trying and failing to save them from their gruesome fate.

"There's nothing else that will change Ron, we need to get the best help we can, that's where we are going to now", Harry replied.

"Ok, I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't scrutinize this plan, but why do we need Ron back to his young, redheaded self?"

"There is magic Ron is able to perform that we could not even fathom" Harry replied ominously.

"Ron!" cried Draco incredulously, "We are talking about the weaslby who managed to fire the slug eating curse in second grade at me, from a defective wand, to the effect that some unfortunate slugs had the mispleasure of touching Ron Weasly's mouth as he vomited them up?"

Harry smirked slightly, "Yes, although if memory serves, your provocation earned well more than slugs."

"You may think so Harry, and allow me first to tell you that I never had a great love or following for Voldemort, and in fact despised his very being much like you did… however, I do think that he had some good ideas."

"What do you mean", cried Harry vehemently, "The bastard who killed my parents, almost killed yours, managed to dismantle and destroy whole wizarding families not to mention all those muggle born killings!"

"Calm down Harry, I'm not saying he was a great man, I just think that in some matters concerning organization and skill, he certainly had us beat."

"I don't agree, however we will have to reserve this conversation for later, we are almost there."

They sat in silence for the next half an hour, the road become windier, the clouds overhead looming ominously, about to break in a fury of rain and lightning.

Harry pulled off the road onto a narrow, dark track. As he continued to drive, Draco began to feel anxious. Whatever was coming, Draco new it would not be good. Trees like walls surrounded them as they drove further and further on. Suddenly the trees gave way, and up ahead Draco saw a sight that he thought he would never have to see again.

"Harry, is that…?" whispered Draco fear becoming evident.

"Yes, unfortunately he's the only one that can help us."

"But I thought he was legend, just a myth told to little children to scare them", replied Draco.

"Every myth has some truth to it Draco, even the scary ones."

"But I thought we were just visiting an old friend."

"This is where she lives." Harry replied. "And at the time, you didn't really consider her your friend" Harry advised, seriousness etched in every word.

"Shit, Harry, I really don't like the sound of this, if the myths are true about this place then I would rather face Voldemort again."

"This is no time for you to chicken out Malfoy… you attacked me, and while I believe you when you say that you don't remember, I am afraid that this is just one in a series of attacks that has occurred recently and I will not be the last. If anyone can help us, its her."

"Her who, Harry?" cried Draco.

"I cannot speak her name, unless she grants me permission, or she tells you herself, although I don't think you will need any introductions, she is much the same as she always was, changed very slightly, but still recognizable."

"Harry, I need you to promise me one thing," Draco asked, desperation and shame seeping into his voice.

"What is it and I'll decide if I will commit to the promise?"

"Please, for all that is good and sacred, don't let them kill me!"

"Draco, I solemnly swear that I will not let them touch a single hair on your head", replied Harry, somewhat amused.

Draco turned back to face the oppressing castle, strangely trusting Harry's words. He did not, under any circumstances want to return to this place, but with Harry hear, he felt protected and safe, a strange sensation Draco has never before felt from any other person.

They parked in front of the crumbling water fountain. "Draco, can you stay here a moment, I need to check something first, I'll let you know when it is safe" Harry whispered, his courage faltering.

Not one to refuse a request, Draco turned to stare at the once magnificent fountain. He remembered the first time he came to be at this castle, many years ago, it felt. He remembered the stark white sandstone, its curved edges, clear water reflecting the dancing lights from the towers above him. He turned away, dismayed at the rotted water, the moss and creepers that had invaded every crack and crevice. The erosion of the bust of Athena, the Goddess of beauty, her head now staring up from the murky depths of the sludge, a frown marring her features. Draco continued to stare at the decay, dismayed at the sight, understanding and appreciating how time affected everything, even the things we think will outlast everything else.

Draco jumped as he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. He turned to face Harry, only to find that no one was there. The lingering feeling lasted as Draco turned on the spot frantically searching for someone, anyone.

Draco was beginning to feel the creeping sense of foreboding as he found that no one was near. As he stood there, he noticed that there wasn't a sound to be heard, not the usual chatter of birds, or the wind rustling through the trees, not a sound. "This was getting serious" Draco realized, a bit too late. "Where is Harry when you need him? Probably off saving some damsel in distress I suppose", he muttered to himself. He finally faced the castle, steeling his resolve and heading for the cracking stone steps. The dark walls rose high above as Draco marched petulantly towards the wide doors. He reached the steps and his rush of heroism failed. Atop the high steps was the entrance to the most feared castle in Europe, and he, Draco Lucius Malfoy was once again about to submit himself to the fate of this unforgiving place. "What did he have to fear? What could they do to him now that they hadn't already tried before? Try killing me." The inner debate raged on in his head as he looked from the car to entrance, deciding what to do. "I can't leave Harry hear to die, much as I would like to for his presumptuous behaviour and lack of self preservation."

Draco gingerly climbed the steps and rapped on the door, hearing his knock echoing throughout the cavernous space. A small sound echoed through the house, like it was awakening to a silent call.

They stood silently on the doorstep, Draco shivering from fear. He turned to Harry, his eyes were wide pools of black, his features etched with horror. Harry went to reach over and offer comfort to him when the door creaked open slightly. Harry dropped his hand and turned to the small sound. They heard the echo of a voice, coxing them inside. They pushed open the door and entered the cavernous entrance hall, staring around them in wonder at the vast space. The door closed behind them suddenly and they were plunged into suffocating darkness. The voice continued to echo through the hall slowly moving towards them, but from where they could not guess.

"Harry...," Draco whispered "we're in really deep trouble."

Harry whispered a soft, scared reply " I think you're right, Draco."

A/N: Thats it, the best cliffhanger I could make considering I'm really not that great at them :) The first part of the story was actually something I composed about 2 years ago during a random Harry/Draco attack :P I have used this story line as a modern retelling of little red riding hood! If you want to have a look, shoot me an email :) Again, its pretty short, But I will endevour to get longer chapters up in the future! Again, I really hoped you enjoyed and please comment :)


End file.
